


True Colors

by HanaCinna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Traffic Light System, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaCinna/pseuds/HanaCinna
Summary: The ‘traffic light’ system green, yellow and red, they usually used under their breathtaking sex life, they now started to use in other situations.Green would means, I’m okay or I’m aliveYellow would means, I’m not really okay or I need youRed would as usually means Stop





	1. Green - Freedom of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.  
I’m a bit nervous. This is my all time first fanfiction. I really hope you will like it.  
I do apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first languages.  
I am bad at tagging, so if something is missing please comment and I will add it soon as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and I claim no ownership over the parts of this story belonging to the Shadowhunters TV producers and writers. The rest of it is all of my own creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus share a peaceful evening with friends, but without troubles?

“Come on Izzy. Hurry up” yelled Jace through her door and started to bang on her door “We are late”. Izzy opened the door just in a towel, “is Alec ready?” she asked, Jace looked anywhere but her and answered, “you know he isn’t. He is working as usual”, Izzy smiled “then I’m not late yet” Izzy said while closing the door. 

Jace sighed and texted Clary that they would be late, he pocket his phone and went to Alec office to try to convince him to put his work aside for the night. 

Jace knocked on Alec office door and got a “come in” through the door and opened it. Alec was sitting at his desk and writing reports. Jace just sighed and sat down on the chair on other side of desk and just watched Alec work and waited on Alec to look at him. 

When he didn’t, Jace started to tribbled his fingers on the table like he was playing piano. Jace could sense Alec annoyance through the parabatai rune, he knew his plan was working. 

Alec lost his patience and his hand shot forward to stop Jace’s and glared at him “what?!” he snapped. Jace just smirked “now that I have your attention” leaning back in his chair and ignored Alec’s glare “we have a party to get to”.

As usual Alec tries to object that he has work to do. “Magnus is going to be there” is all Jace have to say to shut Alec up. They are having a staring contest before Alec start to stutter about what he should wear. 

Jace just smiled at his parabatai who just left his office in a hurry. Jace was happy to see him in love, Magnus is good for him, he smiles more and is willing to drop everything for Magnus.

There goes another hour before the trio are on their way to Pandemonium. They were all dressed nicely even Alec with a little help from Izzy and all of them wore small weapons. They were ready to party, but they are also shadowhunters, so weapon for protection.

Lucky there was no line at Pandemonium since it was a thursday night, but there was as always a bouncer. He was a big dude and most importantly he is a werewolf. 

The werewolf stopped them, “no shadowhunters allowed”. The trio looked at him like he was an idiot. 

Izzy smiled sweetly “we are definitely allowed”. Werewolf sneered “no shadowhunters!”, next up was Jace “look man, we know the owner”. Werewolf just glared and waved them off “everybody know the owner of this club”. 

Alec would feel his siblings was getting annoyed and Jace was about to say something that would definitely make it much worse. 

“Look” Alec said loud to gain the bouncer attention and to stop his brother, “I know Magnus personally and I know his rules about this club” werewolf glared and snarled “you know nothing”. 

Alec glared back “I know that shadowhunters are welcome in his club as long they behave and doesn’t kill his guest unless it is a demon” he said the last word with much venom. 

“Shadowhunters are not welcome!” growled the werewolf his eyes dangerously turned green. But Alec wasn’t alarmed, he just took a deep breath, he would feel he also was getting annoyed. 

Alec took a step towards the werewolf, quietly and calmly asked “what specific did mr. Bane tell you not to allow the shadowhunters in?” werewolf swallowed “he said that shadowhunters who make trouble or have a circle on their neck is not allowed.” 

Werewolf looked a little scared by Alec’s glare. “Do we look like we are out for trouble?” Alec asked and when werewolf shake his head he continued “do we have a circle on our necks?” werewolf shakes his head again and look down in shame. 

Alec takes a step back and smiles “then let us in” the werewolf nodded and bowed in submission and let them in.

Izzy and Jace praised him and laughed while they went to the VIP area, where Simon, Clary were and most importantly Magnus who was standing by the edge of the balcony and looked down at them, more like staring at him with his cat-eyes which made Alec weak in his knees. 

They made their way up to the balcony Jace and Clary immediately started to kiss and quickly forgot the rest of them, who gagged, Izzy took Simon’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Alec went to Magnus who still was standing by the edge and gave him a kiss. Alec look over the floor, the party was going well, but he prefered the calmness and muteness on the balcony. 

Alec would sense Magnus’ eyes on him, so he looked back at him with a smile and waited for the question. Magnus smiled back “why did it take you long to get in?” Alec eyebrows raised “how did you know?” 

Magnus grinned “like the loft, this place also have wards and I sensed your special signature” Magnus kissed his cheek, “so are you going to tell me why it took you awhile to get in?” 

Alec shakes his head and let out a little laugh and look a bit embarrassed but only answered “green”.

“Tell me” Magnus insisted “was it my new bouncer?” Alec only repeated “green”. Magnus changed his tactics “Come on darling” Magnus flirted and lean in and kissed lightly Alec’s neck “you can tell me” he purred. 

Alec just put his arm around his waist and whispered fondness in his ear “green” Magnus just sigh and gave up for now, and let Alec kiss him.

|~~~{ About an hour later }~~~|

Alec appreciated the calmness while he looked over the dance floor, where he would see people dancing to the beat of the music he vaguely could hear, Jace and Clary who finally had stopped sucking out each others faces some time ago and joined Izzy and Simon on the dance floor. 

Magnus have gone for more drinks. They had just spent the last hour making out on the sofa, and then Magnus had declared that they needed more drinks to satisfy their thirst for more.

When Magnus finally returned to Alec’s side, he was smug, and Alec look at him questionably with raised eyebrows. Magnus slowly sat on Alec’s lab and smiled sweetly. 

“Izzy told me what happened” Magnus purred, Alec just sighed, of course his sister would gossip what happened earlier. Locking eyes with Alec, Magnus assured “Don’t worry, he will be dealt with”.

Alec took Magnus hand and interlaced them and looked at him and requested “Don’t fire him” Magnus was about to protest, but Alec beat him to it “He was just doing his job”. 

“I’m the boss,” Magnus argued “I can’t let something like this slide” Alec look defeated “Please” he pleaded “I like to know that you have people who take their jobs seriously and they want to protect you”.

Magnus considered it. “Alright darling,” Magnus purred and Alec smiled in relief, but Magnus weren’t done “I will just give him a punishment then” Alec sighed and knew that he will lose that debate and agreed “thank you”.

Magnus hummed “No need to thank me darling, but I do believe that, Davey my lucky bouncer do own you a thank you” Magnus smirked at Alec startled face and he began to shake his head violently “that isn’t necessary, I’m fine” he spluttered.

Magnus shushed “shh darling,” and adamanted “he should know that you saved him from being fired” Alec sighed, he knew this as well were a lost cause to argue. Magnus always get what he wants in the end.

Magnus grinned and kissed Alec, who deepened the kiss and pulled Magnus closer to him as much as he can while Magnus was on his lab. Magnus placed his arms around Alec neck and accepted the kiss.

Alec smuggled his hands under Magnus black tank top. Magnus gasped and breaking the kiss “Darling” he purred, but Alec just smiled lovingly with lust in his eyes “take us home?” he asked and kissed him again as a promise for more.

Magnus looked pleased and got up from Alec lab and pulled Alec with him and was about make a portal, but stopped. Alec look confused. Magnus kissed his cheek “we are forgetting your ‘thank you’” Alec snorted and was about to tell Magnus off, when Magnus snapped his fingers and Davey were push inside the lounge by two of Magnus’ guys.

“Davey” Magnus said cheerful like he was meeting a long time friend. Alec wasn’t fooled, he knew Magnus was furious and by the terrified look on the werewolf, Davey’s face he wasn’t fooled either and he paled even more when he notice Alec just behind Magnus. 

“Ah yes, you have met my darling boyfriend, haven’t you Davey” Magnus purred and Davey just nodded too scared to say anything to anger Magnus more. 

“You know Davey” Davey look even more terrified at Magnus, but Magnus was looking at Alec while continuing “I was going to fire you for the stunt you made against my lover and his siblings” Magnus looked back at Davey “especially after I did tell you that they were coming”. 

Alec looked surprised at that, he didn’t know that. “I’m sorry” Davey voice was shaky. Magnus hummed at the apology and kept talking like Davey hadn’t said a word “like I said, I wanted to fire you” Magnus sighed “but Alec here stopped me from doing that”.

Alec smiled at Davey, who seemed confused by that statement. “So I believe you own Alec a ‘thank you’ for convincing me to keep you as my bouncer” Magnus challenged the werewolf. 

Davey still seemed confused but also grateful, he turned to Alec dumped himself at his knees and submitted for the second time that night to Alec “Thank you Mister Lightwood and I’m sorry for what happened earlier” 

Alec felt out of place and a bit embarrassed. He didn’t know how to react, but the werewolf sounded genuine, so he smiled kindly at him “It's okay, I'm not offended.” Alec assured him “I'm glad Magnus has someone like you to keep him safe when I can't”. 

Davey looked surprised at that and Magnus, well Magnus felt hot and bothered by that statement. That was so hot, all Magnus could think about was getting his lover home and in bed naked. “Well then” Magnus said loudly and startled both Alec and Davey. 

“Davey you are free to go back to work” Davey scrambled to standing and was by the door when Magnus continued “and as for your punishment” Davey frozened “you will work rest of this weekend without pay” Magnus glared at him dared him to talk back, but Davey had learned from his mistakes and submitted with a nod before running out of the lounge.

As soon the door closed Alec and Magnus crashed into each other, kissed like there were no tomorrow. “That was so hot my darling” Magnus purred “what do you say we portal home and..” he didn’t get any further course Alec kissed him again and just moaned “Green”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
Feel free to comment and leave kudos.  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter coming up soon


	2. Yellow - The Memory of Pure Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus having a intimate moment on a mission

They were on a mission. 

The mission was to locate Sebastian, or better known as Jonathan Morgenstern. Find him and take him in. Sounded easy enough. It was either an impossible or a very suicidal mission.

Clary, surprisingly, got the idea how to track Jonathan. So Magnus was called in to help. Magnus as always had shown up fashionably late, Alec liked it how he was dressed and let it go even though Jace complained as usual. 

Clary’s idea was not a bad one as she explained that she and Jonathan share the family bond, so that should be possible to track him through her. Magnus had agreed that it indeed could be possible and was willing to try. They succeeded to trace him to a house where they are standing now, just outside. 

“I have a bad feeling about this” Izzy clarified she looked over to Magnus and asked “are you sure this is the right address?” Magnus glared “of course I’m sure” but he also felt a little doubtful if this really was the place. It looked too ordinary, not a place for the pure evil.

“Be careful” Alec told them “don’t be mislead by it” he look at Magnus “maybe you should go home?” This time Alec received Magnus glare “I’m not going home and leave you to battle whatever there is to battle here without me”.

Magnus raised his hands to search for something dangerous and a moment later he lowered his hands with a confused look on his face, “the place is not warded and no living being is here, but there is something in there that shouldn’t be there” he look at Alec “I need a closer look at it to see what it is and determine the danger”. 

Alec didn’t look happy about it, if there is something dangerous, he rather not have Magnus near it. But they tracked Jonathan here, so something is maybe useful to find the person himself.

“Alright, we will go and check that out” Alec look at Jace who nodded and took out his seraph blade. “Izzy and Clary, you are with Jace and be careful” Alec looked at the girls to make sure they understood his order, when they nodded, he looked at Magnus while prepared his bow “you stay with me” Magnus smiled and purred “of course darling”.

They slowly entered the house. The trio look around on the ground floor while the lovers went to the first floor. But just as Magnus said there was no living beings inside the house, in fact the house was very empty. But they did find the object of Magnus concern.

In one of the rooms on the first floor layed a single box in the middle of the otherwise empty room. They all look sceptical at the box. 

Magnus moved first towards the box but was immediately stopped by Alec’s hand on his shoulder. Magnus looked at Alec while Alec look around in the room for danger. “Alexander. I have to look at the box to see which danger it poses”. Alec looked like he wanted to take Magnus and go anywhere but near this box, but he nodded and let go of Magnus. 

While Magnus neared the box the shadowhunters had weapon out and prepared themself for the unknown danger there would be. Magnus slowly and carefully swept his magic over the box, as soon he was done he slowly took a step back and turned to the shadowhunters.

“There is the good news and the bad news” Magnus told them and continued “the box itself is harmless, the danger is the demonic spell there is used to lock this box”.

“So the bad news is that you can’t open it?” Jace mocked and Magnus rolled his eyes “no Goldie, the good news is that I can open it”. Jace snorted “Then what is the bad news if you can open it?” Jace earned a smack back of his head by his brother. Alec focused on Magnus “what’s the bad news?”

Magnus look at the box before looking back at Alec with a concern look “the bad news is that because it is a demonic spell, means that as soon I try to break it, the demons will come to protect it”.

“We will take care of the demons” Alec said and Magnus smiled “I was counting on that” He winked before turning to the box. Slowly he kneeled by the box took a few deep breaths “Get ready hunters. The fun is about to begin”.

“Well that is reassuring” Jace huffed and earned himself another smack in the back of his head this time from Izzy “don’t lie, you are secretly excited about this, aren’t you?” dared Izzy with a sharp look to Jace, challenging him to say another word. He didn’t.

While Magnus preparing himself to focus on his task ahead of him, the four shadowhunters place themself around Magnus and the box. Alec behind him with his bow and arrow, Clary and Jace on his right and left side with theirs seraph blades and finally Isabelle in front with her whip. Magnus look around to make sure that everybody was ready. Magnus barely started when the first shriek came and demons was suddenly everywhere and the battle has begun. 

Magnus didn’t know how long the fight have be going for, but he was starting to feel a bit tired as his magic fighting the demon spell at full force. He would feel Alec behind him ready to jump in and help if needed. Magnus wouldn’t remove his hands from their position over the box, so he turn his head to look behind him, at Alec and tried to sound clear and panted “Yellow”.

Alec heard him and turn to him to see what Magnus needed. Their eyes met and Alec could see that Magnus was tired and needed his strength to finish, but Magnus hands are occupied. How to give Magnus his strength? A Flashback came to him.

|~~~{ FlashBack }~~~|

_ They just ended a round of hot love making. They were both lying on their back, starring up and catching their breaths. Magnus roll on to his side and looked at Alec, smiling at him because he could see that Alec was thinking about something again. _

_ “What’s on your mind, darling” Magnus whispered, he didn’t want to ruin the calm and satisfying bubble. Alec looked at Magnus, his smile was gentle and gave him a light kiss at Magnus forehead. _

_ Alec looked up at the ceiling, carefully thought how to explain it. “I just…” he started and he paused to look at Magnus “ Earlier today, when you needed my strength and I offered you. You took my hand.” he paused again and look thoughtfully “I just wondered, if you need my strength but your hands are occupied, how can I give my strength to you? Is there other ways?” _

_ Magnus looked at his boyfriend “You continue to surprise me”. Alec smiled “only in good ways I hope”. Magnus chuckles “In the best ways” he winked and smiled “Is there a reason why you want to know that?” _

_ Alec looked serious as he answered “I just want to be able to help you in best way I can and I have seen you do magic which required both your hands” he paused and sighed “I just wondered how I could help you when both your hands are occupied.” _

_ Magnus laid his head on Alec chest to listen to his heartbeats and drawing hearts with his fingertips on Alec stomach. He really didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Only when he thought it was impossible to love Alec more than he did, Alec do or said things like these and Magnus just love him even more. _

_ “I use my hands to pull strength because it is the easiest way and logically makes most sense.” Magnus started and got on his stomach and up on albues so he could look at Alec directly before continue “But shin to skin touch can be enough, but for me to pull strength from you without hand contact requires intimately trust between us, for you to open the channels for me to take your strength.” _

_ Alec looked at Magnus with light confusion and a blush started when he realized what Magnus meant by it “You mean that we have been intimately with each other, like just now?” Magnus nodded and smiled at Alec blush. Magnus liked that even after love making Alec still seem so innocent. _

_ Magnus gave out a little laugh when he thought of something which could make Alec blush beautifully even more. “ You know” he eyes gleamed “The rules also reply when I use my magic” Alec eyes wides while Magnus grinned “I can also send out magic by skin to skin touch without hands involved.” _

_ Alec looked down on their bodies which now was tangled together by Magnus slowly laying himself on top of him. “Even there?” he ask with a adorable blush, feeling theirs lower part awaking and rubbing against each other. _

_ Magnus kissed his neck where his favorite rune were and Alec could feel the sparks of magic from from Magnus lips and moaned. Magnus whispered into his ear making Alec shiver “Yes even there” Magnus gave a light kiss to his ear before whisper “wanna try?” _

_ Alec let out a moan and eyes almost roll back, he was so turned on. All he would say before Magnus catched his lips was _

_ “By the angels yes” _

|~~~{ End FlashBack }~~~|

“Jace cover my corner” Alec ordered and took a step back before turning to Magnus expecting Jace to follow his order without questions. 

Alec kneeled behind Magnus slowly pull Magnus’ shirt up and put his arm around Magnus’ waist. Hugging him from behind. Skin touches skin. Alec closed his eyes, laid his head on Magnus shoulder and concentrated on opening up the channels so Magnus could take the strength he needed to open the box. 

Magnus would feel Alec open up to him immediately. That was almost to overwhelming to feel Alec willing to give him all his strength. Magnus was careful not to take it all at once. Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated on his task and on Alec.

Soon Magnus and Alec was in a zone where their minds and soul become one. Feeling like they were floating. The battle around them was forgotten, they only focus on each other and feeling the powerful love between them and the willingness to do anything for each other. 

Suddenly the demon spell was broken, knocked the lovers out of their trance. The broken spell created an energi explosion which push everybody away from the box.

Alec would hear the girls scream in the background while he felt Jace pain through their parabatai rune. He hold Magnus close to him scared that he would get hurt in the explosion. He hit the wall behind them with Magnus in his arms. Alec definitely hit his head hard because the room was moving in front of him. He looked around the room for any danger.

The demons was gone and by the black dust in the room, they probably parish as soon the spell was broken. He looked over to Jace to see if he was okay. He was, as was the girls.

Alec looked down on Magnus. Magnus eyes was closed and he was breathing hard. “Magnus?” worried Alec as he looked over Magnus for injuries. Magnus opened his eyes and his cat-eyes looked up at Alec’s worried ones.

He smiled and croaked out “green”. Alec took a sigh of relief and smiled, “green” he whispered back knowing Magnus wanted and needed to know. They were both okay as they closed their eyes and passed out, Magnus in Alec arms and smiles on their lips.

A couple hours later. They woke up in the infirmary, their beds pushed together, Alec moved closer to Magnus. Smiles, sweet whispers and kisses of love and relief, they fell asleep again this time in eachothers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
Feel free to comment and leave kudos.  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> Last chapter coming up soon


	3. Red - In the Heat of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus in pure rage and Alec must stop him in the only way he knows how

Alec was on his way to Magnus loft, he had a long day and just wanted to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. He was only a couple blocks away, when his phone rang. 

It was Jace; he hoped that it didn’t mean trouble, which it properly was. He answered anyway. “Jace” was all he managed to say, before Jace interrupted him by yelling “Where are you?” 

Alec stopped walking and frowned, “on my way home, why?” He was worried now, and he could feel through the bond, that something was wrong. “Get home, it’s Magnus” was all he said and just hang up. 

Alec was scared and angry at the same time, angry with Jace for hanging up on him and scared for Magnus, what happened? Was he hurt? Maybe even dying? Alec couldn’t cope with the thought, he started to run towards the loft.

When he finally reached the loft, he only met an unexpected scene. The good news was Magnus was not in any danger, if anything he was the one who posted a threat. With a sigh of relief, Alec quickly tried to understand what was going on in his living room. 

Izzy and Jace was trying to contain Magnus in a stilled position, Clary was in front of him trying to talk a very angry Magnus and Magnus was yelling at an unknown warlock who just seemed amused by the whole thing or just amused that he succeeded to make Magnus that angry, and apparently felt safe behind Clary.

Jace was the first to spot Alec’s presence, “finally” he growled, “would you please do something about your boyfriend before he...” Jace’s sentence was, cut short when Magnus saw his opportunity to break free. 

Magnus blasted a wave of magic, pushing Izzy and Jace of him. Jace got blown into the nearest wall behind him and Clary ran over to check her boyfriend and at same time get away from Magnus wrath. Izzy luckily landed on the soft sofa, Alec ran to his sister. 

When Alec was sure that his sister was okay, he turned to Magnus who now had a very scared warlock pinned against the wall. It was clear that Magnus was furious and wouldn’t listen to anything. 

Alec was lost for word and tried to come up with ideas to stop his boyfriend from losing more magic and of course from killing a fellow warlock. Magnus began to prepare a ball of magic in his free hand, when Alec yell the only thing he could come up with in his empty mind “**RED!**”. 

Magnus immediately froze with wide eyes and the magic slowly flowed from him freed the warlock who didn’t hesitate to make a portal and escape into it. Magnus slowly started to fall, Alec barely grabbed him before he hit the ground, and they slowly lowered to the floor. Alec sat on the floor with leg crossed and Magnus on his lab.

Magnus rested his head in Alec neck and hands desperately grasping Alec’s sweater while trying to control his breathing while Alec whispered reassuring and loving words into Magnus ear and drawing circles on his back. 

When Magnus breathing almost was normal, he started to cry silently, his body trembled while leaning on his boyfriend, feeling the heartbeat through his hands which no longer clutching tight the sweater, just holding with almost flat hands.

Alec knew Magnus wasn’t ready to talk yet, so he just embraced him. Looking up Alec notices his parabatai brother who was clearly in pain supported by Clary who just finished drawing an iratze and Izzy with a worried impression watching them. 

Softly, so he doesn’t scare Magnus who seems to be somewhere else in his mind, Alec ask the trio, “What happened?”. Izzy was the first one to answer, “We are not sure” she pause and looks toward the other two. 

Clary nodded and Jace just ignored them, “they were already in sort of a fight when we arrived, but we don’t know about what, since they didn’t speak english” Izzy continued quietly, she looked lost to what to do and worried about Magnus. 

Clary was the next to speak, “then the warlock said something that made Magnus kind of explode, he look like he was ready to kill … so Izzy and I grabbed him to stop while Jace called you” and Jace continued, “ as soon I told you what was needed to know, I took Clary place and Clary tried to talk him down, and then you showed up and you know the rest.” Jace was clearly annoyed by the whole thing.

Alec was also getting a little annoyed, with a good reason. “I don’t even know why you are here, you are meant to be on a mission I assigned to you and I didn’t organised you to be here on that mission and yet you are here.” 

Jace opened his mouth only to be shot down by Alec “I don’t want to hear any excuses. Write your report and it’s better be on my desk by tomorrow morning with a very good reason why you are here.”

An heavy silence laid on the loft. Nobody was sure what to do yet. Magnus draw a shaky breath which attracted Alec's attention. Alec hummed to let Magnus know that he was listing. 

Magnus, who still had his head placed by Alec’ neck, mumbled something. “What was that?” Alec asked softly and with calm and careness voice, while he cupped Magnus tear wet but still beautiful face, using his thumb to slowly wipe off the falling tears. 

With an wobbly voice Magnus only says “Yellow”. Alec frowns, not understanding at first, looking at Magnus face or more precisely his eyes which was shut tight, then he catch on. “Please Leave!” Alec said with a low voice and without looking up towards the trio, who was still looking at them. 

“You kidding right” Jace said very angry, and Alec got more irritated with Jace attitude, he really hoped that he had a good explanation in his report to behave like this, because this was unacceptable. Alec glared at him “Leave!” 

Izzy understood that they needed to be alone, and pushed an angry Jace and a worried Clary out of the door, “I will take care of the institute tomorrow, so use your free day to care for him” was all Izzy said before closing the door and leaving them alone. 

Alec returned his focus on Magnus, smiling at him waiting for him to open his gorgeous eyes, while he tried to remove the tears on Magnus face with his thumb without ruining his makeup.

By hearing the door close, Magnus took a few deep breath before slowly open his eye. He know that Alec loved his eyes, but that didn’t mean the others was, so far he knew the others haven't seen his eyes and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“There you are” Alec whispered and smiled sweetly. Magnus looked down in shame and his eyes was watering up again. “No, no no” Alec cupped his face and look directly into his eyes, making sure that he was listening, “I don’t know what happened” Alec talked calmly “and you don’t have to tell me” he then said when he could see Magnus struggling with his words. 

“Whatever just happened. You have nothing to be ashamed of” Alec gently smiled “alright?” and Magnus just nodded and hide his face in Alec neck again. Alec hold him closely as Magnus started to cry again.

|~~~{ Some time later }~~~|

Alec didn’t know how long they have been on the floor and he didn’t care, he would give Magnus all the time in the world, if that what’s help him. He was leaning on the wall and looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find the answer there. Magnus had stopped crying a while a ago and been quiet. 

He wasn’t sure what he should do about the rage argument he had seen Magnus in. He looked down at his boyfriend who was now fast asleep against his chest. Well put him into bed and let him sleep off sounded like a plan for now. 

Quietly and smoothly he stood up with Magnus in bridestyle and carried him into the bedroom and laid him in bed and pulled his blanket over him. Alec was about to leave when Magnus made a whimper in his sleep and mumbled something. Alec kneeled by the bed to listen.

“Yellow, yellow, yellow….” Magnus repeated the same word over and over, which was breaking Alec’s heart. “Shh” Alec shushed him “you are safe” Alec say softly and crawled into bed next to Magnus who calmed down quickly and fasted his grip on Alec shirt. Alec smiled of that and hummed a melody. Soon he too was fast asleep.

|~~~{ Next morning }~~~|

Alec was the first one who awoke. He looked down on Magnus whose head laid on Alec’s chest and arm around the stomach. Alec was pleased and content. He played with Magnus hair till Magnus woke up.

Magnus woke up feeling really good and light, he would feel Alec’s hand in his hair and smiled. That was until he remembered yesterdays happening. Alec could feel Magnus freeze and knew that he was now awake and remembered the day before, but he didn’t stop his hand, continuing playing calmly with Magnus hair. 

“You okay?” Alec hummed and gave kiss on Magnus head. Magnus sighed, he wasn’t sure what to answer. Which answer would fits his emotions right now. He felt safe with Alec and calmed down, but he was also worried about what the warlock said yesterday. 

Magnus turned so he would see Alec face. Magnus could see that he was worried about him and Magnus didn’t want to worry him further, so he kept quiet. Alec kissed Magnus forehead and slowly got up, Magnus let out a sob and Alec realised that Magnus thought that he was about to leave him.

“Hey, hey Magnus” Alec quickly cupped Magnus face, “I not leaving” Magnus looked hopeful “I know you are not ready to talk” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus nose and gained a smile from him.

“I am going to make us some pancakes and we will have a relaxing morning” Alec smiled while Magnus agreed by nodding and a small smile. Alec got up beamed at Magnus “take a shower baby, in meantime I will make us some pancakes”.

Half an hour later they both sat by the table and eat choco chip pancakes. Magnus hadn’t yet said a word, but it didn’t matter. They both enjoyed the silence together.

After breakfast they cuddled on the sofa and watched some Magnus’ favorite tv shows. After hours of watching television, Magnus finally murmured “green”. Alec turned off the tv and sat up, so he could listen to every word Magnus have to say.

Magnus hesitated, he was ready to talk, he just didn’t know how to tell Alec what happened yesterday. Alec smiled and waited patiently on Magnus, he didn’t want to pressure or force Magnus to talk.

“There was a unexpected High Warlock meeting yesterday” Magnus started but paused to think over the words. Alec nodded and urged him to continue. “They wanted to talk about the Jonathan situation. They feel fearful for their lives and for the rest of the downworlders.” Alec nodded as he understood, the shadowhunters was also looking for Jonathan.

Magnus took a deep sigh and looked a bit regretful, “I told them to work with the shadowhunters as best at they can, of course only if they wanted the help.” Magnus looked down before continuing “the most of them agreed and left.” 

Alec took Magnus hand and squeezed it a bit, letting him know that all was okay. Magnus gave a tiny smile “they all left except High Warlock of Greece, he wanted to talk to me about you.” 

Alec looked surprised “me? why?”. Magnus stared at his boyfriend and took a deep breath “to shorten the story” he rushed “he wanted to hurt you, he believed that he should save me from you.” 

Then Magnus looked more sad “then your siblings came and he remarked he just proved it because they just came in without my invitation.” Magnus looked like he was about to cry again so Alec kissed his forehead, gave him a smile and squeezed his hands again.

“I got so angry, with him and your siblings, because he was right, they just showed up without a call or knocking. They just walked in like they owned the place.” Alec felt the pain in his chest for how his own sibling treated his boyfriend and anger towards his sibling for using Magnus without a thought how it made Magnus feel. 

Alec caught Magnus eyes and promised “I will talk to my siblings about their behavior. They wasn’t supposed to be here today. So you have every right to be mad at them, I’m too.” Magnus looked stunned by that statement and then pleased that Alec also saw his siblings bad behavior.

“What happened next?” Alec asked to get back on track and Magnus sighed “when your siblings stopped me from hurting him, he taunted me by saying, that those shadowhunters was agreeing with him, that it was bad for me to be with you and threaten to hurt you.” 

Sensing that the story was over alec pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed his nose and smiled “he won’t hurt me and I will talk to my siblings” Alec kissed Magnus hard to make sure he understood that. 

Then Alec got an idea, “can’t you ward your apartment, so only I can get in without an invitation?” Magnus smiled “I could do that, but your siblings are going to be mad” Alec snorted “I don’t care. You are not their boyfriend! You are mine!” Alec growled and Magnus smiled at his possessive behavior and purred “we are okay, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled, he haul Magnus onto his lap and kissed him, determined to spend the rest of the day to show Magnus how much he love and cherished him. They broke apart for air and looked lovingly into each other eyes with a pleased smile and before their lips touched again they whispered at the same time “I love you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.   
I hope you like my first fanfiction. I'm curious, which chapter did you like best? 
> 
> I don't know when my next story is up. I have so many ideas, I'm just bad at wording :P It took me around a year to write this 3 chapter story. 
> 
> You are also welcome to check out my instagram in meantime https://www.instagram.com/hanacinna/


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec will always protect what’s his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Bonus Chapter is up.
> 
> Lovemalec and Jenifer_Cullen comment that they wanted to know more about what happened after chapter Red. With the warding of the loft and the convestation Alec will have with his siblings.
> 
> I never expected that I would write it so quickly, but my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it, so I knew I wouldn't be able to write on my other stories until this bonus chapter was written.
> 
> So here we go. Enjoy

Sunlight streams into the quiet loft. In bed, the lovers lies tangled together naked. Peacefully, as nothing disturbed their sleep. Magnus head on Alec chest while Alec arms around Magnus as if he was protecting him.

Magnus was the first to wake up, still tired he tried to sit up but he wouldn’t as Alec pulled Magnus closer to him in his sleep. Now Magnus almost laid on top of Alec, he would feel Alec breathing in his hair and feel Alec’s heart calmly beating, almost luring him back to sleep.

But then he notice they were both very naked and the memories from the night before was making Magnus smile. He was hit with a storm of emotions, contentment, joyment, happiness, serenity and love.

Magnus raised himself, so he could look at Alec sleeping face, wondering how much more he could love him and how he was lucky to have Alec love him. He gave light kisses around his face. Nose, cheek, eyes, forehead and mouth. Magnus stopped when he felt Alec shaking under him.

“This is certain a very wonderful way to be awaken by” Alec chuckled looked up at Magnus who was blushing. “Good morning Magnus” Alec whispered lovingly into Magnus ears and Magnus felt a pleasant shiver down his spine, “good morning Alexander” he panted back before he kissed Alec.

After some whispering and kissing, they got up took a much needed shower together. Alec made them pancakes for breakfast, again, and they sat down and talked about anything and nothing. 

“Magnus” Alec said to get his attention, when Magnus looked up “Ready to ward your apartment?” Alec asked, he was worried about Magnus and wanted him to feel safe. Magnus looked down “your siblings will get mad” he muttered, Alec noted the fear in Magnus voice, he took Magnus in his embrace.

“Like I said yesterday” Alec vowed “I will deal with my siblings” he could feel Magnus shaking in his arms and knew he was fighting his tears. Alec pulled out a bit so he would see Magnus face, “I want you to ward your apartment” Alec insisted. 

“I want you safe, alright?” Alec smiled and Magnus gave a small nod but didn’t move from where he stood. “Don’t worry, I’m here” Alec promised and Magnus took a deep breath and gave a final nod before he took Alec hand and moved them into the center of his living room. 

Magnus smiled at Alec before he turned so he stood back towards Alec “can du hold me?” Magnus asked shyly and Alec smiled and kissed Magnus' neck before he moved his arms around Magnus waist. 

Magnus sighed happily, he always felt safe in Alec arms, he closed his eyes and focused on his magic to ward his apartment from unwanted intruders, only welcoming Alexander and himself. The rest could use the doorbell.

Alec was mesmerized while he watched Magnus beautiful blue magic floating around them. Seeing the magic move gently around the rooms onto walls, windows, doors and ceiling as an extra layers of protection. Alec smiled and finally felt relief that now Magnus was safe at home. 

Magnus turned in Alec arms when the spell was placed “done” Magnus grinned. Alec smiled gave his nose a kiss and got Magnus giggling, liking the sound Alec gave multiply small kisses making Magnus giggle some more. This morning had been so pleasant and peacefully.

Unforntally Alec have to go to the institute to deal with siblings, he took a deep sigh, he really didn’t want to leave the safe and happy bubble. “I have to go to the institute” Magnus wasn’t happy, but he acknowledged and muttered“I know”. Alec didn’t like the sad face “meet me for dinner?” he asked and applauded himself for giving Magnus a smile on his beautiful face when he agreed.

|~~~{ At the Institute }~~~| 

When he arrived at the institute it was noon, he decided that he only would be there to oversee that the institute was still standing and have that serious talk with his siblings. Then when Magnus arrive for dinner he would take them to Magnus favorite restaurant in New York. 

He looked down at the three reports lying on his desk. He took a deep sigh, sat down and just stared at them, like they would magical just start talking to him about the contents of the documents. At that moment he wished that he was still at home with Magnus and enjoy the day with him.

Then Alec remembered the broken face Magnus made when he told Alec about his sibling overstepping his boundaries. Alec would feel himself getting angry again. Alec knew he was the one who had to make his sibling understand that they crossed the line.

He took a deep sigh and prepared for the worst, he knew that this conversation wouldn’t be easy as he hope it would be. He sent out a text to his siblings and Clary telling them to come to the office right away.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, “come in” Alec yelled as he signing some paperworks. He hear the door open and people entering, without looking up “take a seat” he tells them and listen to chairs moved around.

Signing the last document, he looked up at his siblings and Clary, who looked back at him. The silence stretched to an uncomfortable one. Alec was observing them, Izzy was concerned as she should be, Clary seemed fidgety and tense, and just like the day before yesterday Jace still seemed annoyed. 

Alec sighed in disappointment, which made the girls look down and Jace snorted annoyed. “Let me hear, why were you at Magnus?” Alec asked and of course was Jace snarky “Didn’t you read our reports?” Alec gave him a sharp glare but Jace just ignored it.

“I decided not to since I know that none of these” He pointed at the documents “will justify why you were at Magnus” Alec said firmly. Izzy looked down dejected while Jace and Clary protested “Hey”.

Alec closed his eyes to ignore the pain he saw in Izzy’s eyes, the rage in Jace’s and upsetness in Clary’s. “I can see Izzy report is well written, but she also know that you three don’t have a good reason for being at Magnus.” 

He opened his eyes and focused on Clary “Clary, I know you tried to write a proper report, and since you’re new at this, I will accept your report, but not the answer” Clary was about to protest again, but Alec stopped her with his raised hand, “you probably believe that the reason you wrote is a good enough reason, but it’s not” Alec firmly said, Clary looked crestfallen “But you haven’t read it?” she whispered Alec concluded “I don’t need to.”

Then Alec switched to Jace who looked bored, which only fueled Alec anger “and you Jace, I don’t want to waste my time on a lousy report, this” Alec waved his report “wouldn’t never be an acceptable report and you know it” Alec snapped and Jace bristled and the staring contest they was having lasted a second but it felt like more.

Jace looked away and Alec took a second to get himself in check, he took a deep breath and focus on the task. “Now” Alec tried to ignore the annoyed feeling he was getting by his parabatai behavior, “I want to know exactly why you were at Magnus” Alec said deadly calm.

The girls was fidgetly and didn’t know what to say, but that didn’t stop Jace who just flat out said “we were there for a tracking spell” Alec frowned “you didn’t need a tracking spell for the mission I sent you on. I provided you with coordinates for the demon nest.” 

Jace sighed like he was talking to a five year old, Izzy head snapped up and shook her head trying to stop him from said something to anger Alec more. She didn’t understand why Jace was like this. She would see the rage in Alec eyes, she was fearful for what there was happening right now.

“That isn’t what we wanted to track. The mission was too easy” Jace effortlessly said as he shrugged. “Then why didn’t you report back, when the job was done?” Alec asked, Jace just shrugs again, Alec pinched his nose and was trying where hard to control his anger “what was so important to track that it wouldn’t go by me?”

“We didn’t tell you because we knew you would say no” Jace said with no effort, Alec looked doubtful at him “what did you want to track?” the silence was heavy and Alec dreaded the answer to his next question “Let me rephrase that, who did you want to track?”

Jace looked indifferent when his simple answer came “Jonathan” and Alec startled and starred at his brother like he had grown an extra head. “Why?” Alec asked distraught, he just stared at his brother who nonchalant replied “Because we need to defeat him.”

“Why?” Alec wondered with a frown, “because he is evil!” Clary shouted angry and Alec shifted his eyes to Clary and stared at her and feeling like he was talking to a five year old, she just didn’t get it “no I mean why are you in such hurry to find him?” Alec asked dejectedly.

“Becau…” Clary started, but Alec cut in feeling his anger to take on again “without a plan and backup” Clary looked away but tried to reason with Alec “well yes…” Alec cut sharp in again raising his voice “without telling me, who is your leader as the head of this institute” Clary shut up after that and looked down.   


“Because” Jace started and met his brothers eyes with annoyance “you won’t take action and we got tired of waiting” Jace stated irritated, and when Alec tried to reason his brother, he raised his voice “you won’t take action because you want to protect Magnus”

“Of course I want to protect Magnus” Alec insisted “he is the love of my life” Jace nodded like he understood but Alec could see in his eyes that he didn’t and his next words proved that much “that is why we didn’t tell you.” 

Alec felt like he was missing some piece of information, Jace ignored his brothers confusion and continued nonchalant “we needed a warlock to track Jonathan and Magnus has done it before and because you two are fooling around means that we can get the tracking for free of charge”.

Alec stared at his brother as if he were a stranger, he wouldn’t believe his brother would say such a thing, even Izzy looked shocked at Jace for his answer and Clary just watched in confusion.

Images of a crying Magnus awakens his rage again, he rises abruptly from his chair that flips behind him and stares Jace in the eyes “Magnus is not a tool for you to use!” the girls flinched at Alec outburst, but Jace stood up too and annoyed “oh, so you are the only one who is allowed to make request?” 

Alec stepped away from his desk and said firmly “Magnus has feelings just like us” and moved a step closer his brother as he continued “and you are just using it to your own gain” then towered over him and stared into his eyes full of rage “I won’t allow it!”

“What can you do?” Jace mocked and Alec took a step back from him “you won’t be able to enter his home freely anymore” Jace looked confused and Alec felt a pang of relief that he was able to pull a another expression of his brother but continued “I asked him to ward his apartment from you three”.

“You don’t have any right to do that” Jace raised his voice in anger and Alec did the same “I do have the right! I am protecting my boyfriend” Jace opened his mouth to argue but Alec cut thorough “I will protect Magnus even from you!”

Jace stared in rage at Alec who returned behind his desk and talked to all of them “you are not allowed to visit Magnus for a while. Until I can trust you to not use Magnus for your personal gain” Clary and Izzy gave a small nod but Jace was not agreeing to anything, so Alec felt the need to say “If I hear that you three again is planning on using Magnus, then I will personally lock you up. So stay away from Magnus!” He stared them down and the girls gave another nod while Jace snorted.

There was heavy silence. The girls dared not to speak scared to anger Alec more. Jace and Alec was having a staring contest. They didn’t notice the crackle sound of a portal opening. They all gave a little jump of surprise, when a worried voice asked “what is going on?” 

Izzy and Clary turned in theirs chairs surprised. Alec smiled at Magnus hoping to calm his worry, but Jace glared angry at Magnus who looked a bit scared as his hand rested over his heart like he was trying to protect his heart from Jace’s next words “then why is he here uninvited then?”

Magnus flinched and Alec looked back at his brother with irritation “I asked him to come” but Jace didn’t back down “still he always show up unannounced before” Magnus looked down and Alec bristled “stop it Jace! This is my office, he is always welcome here announced or not” Magnus looked at Alec with a small smile in appreciation.

Alec took a deep sigh and wondered “Jace, how can I make you understand what you did was wrong?” Jace glared but said nothing. Alec calmed his feelings and looked at Jace. Maybe raging at him was a bad idea maybe reason would make his brother understand.

“Let me try this. Is it alright for us to walk into Clary’s room without informing her first?” Alec questioned and looked at Jace gently and as planned Jace protested “Of course not” Alec nodded “Then why are you doing that to Magnus?” 

“That’s different!” Jace yell but Alec didn’t react to that “how so?” Alec just asked calmly and Jace just stared silency at him, like his mind was trying to find the answer but was unable to. Alec pressed on “Clary is your girlfriend and Magnus is mine. Where is the difference?” 

Jace stood in silence his eyes showed sadness and confusion, Alec put gently his hand on Jace’s shoulder “you don’t even have an answer do you?” he asked very gently, he could feel that Jace was stumped and a bit lost. Jace pushed Alec hand away and turned around and left the office quickly “Jace!” Alec call after him, but he kept on walking.

Alec watched his brother leave down the hallway, he took a deep sigh and went back into his office. Izzy and Clary both stood by Magnus and they both apologizing for their behavior and Magnus was dumbfounded and was feeling a bit out of place.

Clary was the first to go from Magnus to Alec who was resting at the door frame and watching them. “I didn’t realize that showing unannounced up at Magnus, that we was invading his privacy” Clary looked down in mixed shame and sadness, Alec smiled a little “I apologizes for using you as an example to Jace” Clary looked up in surprise “no, no it’s okay” Clary was silent for a second “he needed a connection to understand that what we were doing was wrong” Alec nodded “please keep an eye on him for me?” Clary nodded with a smile and left the office.

Izzy gave Magnus’ cheek a kiss “let’s go shopping soon together” Magnus nodded and smiled, he was happy that he is on good terms with the girls again, he still felt a bit fearful of Jace but he was glad that Jace at least understood something at the end of what Alec was trying to explain.

Izzy walked over to her brother “I’m sorry, Alec” Alec smiled at his sister and gave her a hug “it’s okay” he whispered in her ear “you understood right away that you were wrong” Izzy nodded and Alec kissed her forehead and let her go, Izzy turned towards Magnus and winked “call me?” and Magnus burst out with a laugh and nodded, Alec shook his head with fondness for theirs silliness and Izzy left with a smile.

Alec and Magnus just stared at each other with love, Magnus was the first to move, he embraced him and gave him a light kiss and Alec sighed happily. Magnus smiled but he would see that his lover was struggling in his eyes “are you alright?” Magnus asked but Alec looked confused “yes?” Magnus just raised his eyebrows and Alec chuckled “I’m fine, it’s just” Magnus urged him to continue with a nod.

“I’m just lost what I should do with Jace” Magnus stayed silence, he knew that Alec needed to rant a bit “It's like he's changing his personality between being the Jace I know and this angry and annoyed Jace that I don't know” sadness washed his eyes “he has not been himself since whatever happened by the lake” Magnus knew he remembered Jace not death moment and consoled him with a light kiss on his cheek while Alec continued “I just wish he would tell me what was going on in his mind”.

“We will figure it out, darling” Magnus reassured him and Alec smiled at him “now, I believe I promised you dinner” Magnus pressed his body at Alec and purred “I believe you did” Alec eyes widen and he could feel his cheek redden “Magnus” he spluttered while Magnus kissed his deflect rune “wha.. What about the food?” and Magnus grinned “we will just order in. For now be dinner?” he teased and Alec knew he was very red but he whispered “green” anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
Feel free to comment and give kudos.


End file.
